


The Golden Years

by raxilia_running



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Slash, Slice of Life, Smut, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: È piacevole di tanto in tanto scrollarsi un po’ di dosso l’animata confusione della corte e l’onnipresenza dei suoi amici più cari per trascorrere quei momenti in completa solitudine ed è sicuro che Loki la pensi allo stesso modo. Ne è sicuro di quella sicurezza infantile che pervade tutti i suoi gesti e i suoi pensieri e che un po’ limita la sua visione del mondo e un po’ rende ogni suo atteggiamento completamente sincero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Di solito non amo le incest. Questo non comprende le divinità greche e nordiche o di qualunque altro pantheon, però. Poi, ecco, io ero partita guardando "Thor" e urlando: "Non posso shippare ThorKi". Ho visto "The Avengers" e ho continuato imperterrita a strillare: "Tutto ma non il ThorKi". Difatti, mi presento con una bella incest NC17 su sti due. Le mie migliori ship cominciano sempre così... 8°D Bando alle ciance. Questa fic può essere collocata grosso modo non molti mesi prima dei fatti narrati in "Thor". La caratterizzazione dei due personaggi si basa principalmente sui due film in cui compaiono ma in parte anche da ciò che ricordo del fumetto, che ho letto su Wikipedia e che ho appreso dalla mitologia norrena. Sì, un tutto di più, insomma. Spero gradiate la lettura e ascoltiate i "British India". Ve li consiglio, c'è qualcosa di ThorKi, in quella band.  
> Buona lettura!

_I think about us now and then_   
_These golden years that we're drowning in_   
_We'll spend our whole lives trying_   
_To get to a place we don't want to be_   
_Take off your t-shirt, lie next to me_   
_**(The Golden Years | British India)** _

Le lande di Asgard sono inondate dal sole. È una bellissima giornata di primavera, gli uccelli cinguettano svolazzando in stormi attorno alle alte mura del Palazzo Reale e i petali multicolori di mille fiori diversi galleggiano nell’aria, sospinti da un vento gentile che accarezza la pelle senza infastidirla, fornendo anzi ristoro dal picchiare insistente dei raggi del sole.

«Giornata ottima per andare a caccia. Con questo cielo limpido c’è una visuale chiara per parecchi passi» esclama Thor, avanzando giù per la strada lastricata di sottili lamine d’acciaio che da uno dei portoni laterali del palazzo conduce ai boschi che circondano la capitale.

«Luce sufficiente a svolgere ben altre incombenze, fratello mio» la voce sottile e insinuante di Loki non nasconde affatto – e Thor sa benissimo che l’ha fatto apposta – una certa insofferenza per quella gita improvvisata che avrebbe evitato volentieri, lui che è ben più attirato dallo studio e dall’osservazione che da quelle attività prettamente fisiche e anche abbastanza insensate. Hanno cibarie a sufficienza per più di un banchetto, predare bestie più o meno riottose è soltanto una sciocca perdita di tempo.

Ma quando il suo augusto fratello Thor pretende qualcosa, non c’è verso di dissuaderlo. Quel dannato testardo lo aveva tartassato fin dalle prime luci del mattino, buttandolo giù dal letto ad alba ancora non completamente sorta.

« _Dobbiamo andare assolutamente, non ho intenzione di aspettare la prossima Primavera per una giornata tanto propizia!_ ».

« _Perché non interpelli Sif? La vostra sintonia è pressoché invidiabile in questo genere di passatempi..._ ».

Loki aveva sbadigliato, più preoccupato del suo sonno ormai interrotto che degli inevitabili capricci di suo fratello maggiore.

« _No, fratello, è la tua presenza quella che mi occorre e quella di nessun altro_ » il tono di Thor era stato perentorio ma sulle sue labbra era spuntato, rapido, un sorriso dei suoi, intriso di un’infantilità limpida proprio come il cielo che li sovrasta in questo istante. Loki lo odia eppure non può fare a meno di piegarvisi con una strana attitudine, che nulla ha a che vedere con la rassegnazione che di solito lo pervade di fronte ai capricci del fratello.

«Lascia perdere i libri, fratello, e scuotiti un po’ della tua mollezza di dosso o diventerai un perfetto damerino di corte!» lo prende in giro Thor ma Loki si limita a roteare gli occhi, fingendo una superiore maturità nei suoi confronti e decidendo di non dare seguito alle sue battute. Sprona il cavallo al trotto leggero e distanzia il semidio di qualche palmo. Thor lo lascia proseguire avanti per qualche istante, perdendosi a osservare la linea offesa della sua schiena dritta, e poi scoppia in una fragorosa risata.

Gli occhi azzurri gli brillano di puro divertimento mentre tallona il suo cavallo ai fianchi con un movimento ben più deciso. Nel giro di qualche galoppo è di nuovo accanto a lui e si sporge quel tanto che gli è sufficiente a rifilargli una gomitata, che vorrebbe essere accennata ma quasi toglie il fiato a Loki e gli si ficca fra costola e fianco, dolorosa quanto un colpo di martello.

«Un damerino di corte resta quantunque migliore di un villano campagnolo» stride tra i denti digrignati, provando a non mostrarsi troppo colpito da quella mossa improvvisa, sebbene il rossore che gli imporpora le guance dimostri che il colpo lo ha accusato, eccome.

Thor sembra soddisfatto così – non è tanto versato nei duelli verbali, preferisce le battaglie sul campo – perché suo fratello ha risposto alla provocazione e ha smesso di ignorarlo. Tanto basta per deporre l’ascia di guerra e, almeno per il momento, proseguire la lenta cavalcata che li impegna dal mattino presto. Le fronde degli alberi che s’infittiscono segnalano l’inizio del bosco. Quella particolare zona del regno dista alcune leghe dal palazzo ma Thor non si pone problemi a percorrerle tutte con la sola compagnia del fratello. È piacevole di tanto in tanto scrollarsi un po’ di dosso l’animata confusione della corte e l’onnipresenza dei suoi amici più cari per trascorrere quei momenti in completa solitudine ed è sicuro che Loki la pensi allo stesso modo. Ne è sicuro di quella sicurezza infantile che pervade tutti i suoi gesti e i suoi pensieri e che un po’ limita la sua visione del mondo e un po’ rende ogni suo atteggiamento completamente sincero.

«Sarebbe tutt’altra cosa se Padre mi concedesse finalmente il permesso per cavalcare Sleipnir!» protesta Thor all’improvviso, spezzando la monotonia del tonfo degli zoccoli che impattano contro il soffice manto erboso del primo sottobosco.

«Non indugiare in questi pensieri con troppa passione, fratello, potresti ritrovarti assai deluso dallo scoprire di aver riposto la tua fiducia in vane illusioni».

«Che significa?».

«Che Padre non sarebbe mai tanto insensato da affidare alle tue sconsiderate mani un simile portento. È ben più verosimile che sarò io a ereditare quella magnifica bestia, possiedo il giusto senso di responsabilità per sapervi badare».

Thor finalmente si volta verso di lui con un lampeggiare rabbioso negli occhi celesti che strappa un sorrisetto ancor più compiaciuto sulle labbra pallide e sottili di Loki. È immensamente divertente prendersi gioco di suo fratello, ancor più quando riesce a fargli intendere tutto il senso delle sue battute e a farlo infuriare. È ben pronto anche a lasciare che il loro diverbio degeneri in una lotta vera e propria, sarà sempre più esaltante che andare alla ricerca di selvaggina.

«Quisquilie! Sono io il maggiore, è a me che spetta questo privilegio!» rivendica Thor con tono iracondo e sfila il piede dalla staffa, nel preciso intento di rifilare un calcio al fratello. Ma quello fa scartare il cavallo di pochi piedi, quel tanto che è sufficiente a far sbilanciare il semidio, che ora rischia una caduta rovinosa.

«Vane illusioni, vane illusioni…» Loki mormora e le sue parole scolorano presto in un bisbiglio incomprensibile, che Thor non fa a tempo a comprendere, impegnato com’è a recuperare l’equilibrio. Il fratello gliene lascia appena il tempo e poi un ramo animato da pura forza magica schiocca sul posteriore del suo cavallo, che s’impenna e lo trascina nel fitto della foresta. L’ultima immagine che Loki ha, prima di vederlo scomparire fra la selva di tronchi contorti, è quella del semidio che afferra per un pelo le briglie e prova disperatamente a calmare l’animale.

Non lo segue subito, si attarda a guardarsi attorno e poi solleva l’indice, tracciando una linea invisibile nell’aria che lo circonda. Le altre dita lo seguono dopo pochi istanti, suonano letteralmente l’aria in movimenti rapidi e impalpabili e un chiarore soffuso sembra risuonare su ogni corteccia e ogni foglia, per poi svanire rapidamente. A quel punto gli occhi verdi del semidio tornano sul bosco che ha dinnanzi, animati di una strana luce molto meno svogliata di quella che possedevano fino a qualche minuto prima.

Deve percorrere un bel tratto del bosco, prima di spuntare in una radura dove il tetto di foglie qua e là si apre in piccoli spazi, che lasciano trasparire occasionali raggi di sole. Uno di quelli brilla in maniera accecante e quasi fastidiosa sull’armatura di Thor, che se ne sta finalmente eretto e sicuro sulla schiena del suo cavallo, i bei capelli biondi scompigliati e un’espressione decisamente furiosa stampata in volto.

«Fratello mio, non dirmi che non hai gradito il mio scherzo innocente!» sorride compiaciuto, facendo trottare il cavallo nella sua direzione con aria spocchiosa.

«Fandonie! Non c’è nulla di innocente nei tuoi scherzi, lo sai bene!».

Thor gli ringhia praticamente contro tutta la sua rabbia, mentre Loki si appropinqua con la fascinazione guardinga di chi si approccia a una bestia imprevedibile, capace di sferrare il suo attacco al momento più inaspettato. Si trova di fronte a un bivio: potrebbe continuare a provocarlo fino a dover affrontare i suoi pugni serrati oppure… ammansirlo.

«Non abbandonarti subito all’ira, fratello, volevo solo intrattenermi in qualche gradevole svago in tua compagnia» la voce di Loki si fa particolarmente melliflua quando decide di convincere gli altri della bontà delle sue opinioni. Per quanto Thor faccia una certa resistenza – non approva molto quel genere di atteggiamento – pure sa diventare particolarmente sensibile alle sue lusinghe, se pronunciate con quel particolare tono che si fa lieve come una carezza leggera appena dietro l’orecchio.

«Non lo farei, se evitassi di ricorrere a sotterfugi tanto scorretti» replica Thor ancora sdegnato, pur tuttavia distratto dai movimenti di Loki. Ha preso a girargli lentamente attorno in groppa al suo cavallo, le sue labbra che si muovono sottili a pronunciare parole senza suono e senza forma, e per tutto il tempo continua a fissarlo deciso, occhi negli occhi, lasciando che solo il suo fiato grosso spezzi il silenzio innaturale della radura.

«Pensavo ti piacessero… i miei sotterfugi…» sussurra Loki, quasi inudibile, accostando il proprio cavallo fino a trovarsi in posizione speculare rispetto al fratello. I suoi occhi verdi non hanno abbandonato un secondo il suo sguardo e le pause della sua voce sembrano studiate apposta per svuotare il cervello del semidio di ogni altro pensiero. Thor fa appena in tempo a capire a cosa alluda il fratello, vorrebbe parlare ma, ecco, si è appena scordato persino di respirare e Loki è esattamente di fronte a lui, che regge la tensione, la tira come una corda fin quasi a spezzarla e poi… poi abbassa soltanto lo sguardo, giù per la linea dritta del suo naso, fino al punto in cui si trovano le sue labbra carnose, schiuse per l’attesa e l’incertezza.

Loki non ha bisogno di fare altro che sporgersi appena e poggiare la sua bocca su quella del fratello. Thor rabbrividisce, mentre la punta della sua lingua gli sfiora le labbra e poi le supera e si scontra con la sua. La sente accarezzargli il palato e gli ci vuole uno sforzo disumano per non prorompere in un mugolio esaltato, si limita a premersi completamente contro il suo viso e lasciare che tutto degeneri in un bacio umido e particolarmente impegnativo, nel tentativo di non lasciarsi sopraffare da Loki. Non è facile, la sua attitudine ingannevole è così dannatamente lasciva che resistergli è quasi impossibile. Lo inebria, più di una droga, e lui allunga una mano, provando a stringerlo e recuperare un po’ d’equilibrio mentale, prima ancora che fisico.

Allora Loki si stacca da lui all’improvviso, in un movimento dolorosissimo, che lo fa sentire come strappato in due e gli annebbia il raziocinio per il tempo sufficiente perché Thor dimentichi dove si trova e si sporga _troppo_ per cercare di attirarlo a sé. Si ritrova così a caracollare in un tonfo sordo. Il fratello lo osserva dall’alto del suo cavallo, le braccia perpendicolari al corpo e un piede ancora impigliato nella staffa.

«Sei uno svago davvero gradevole, fratello» ghigna, assai soddisfatto di averlo disarcionato, e si allontana di qualche passo ancora in sella al suo cavallo, volgendogli le spalle mentre le sue labbra continuano a mormorare parole senza senso apparente.

Thor gli rivolge un’imprecazione frustrata e tenta di alzare un pugno, trovando però il braccio impigliato fra le sterpaglie verdi e umide che ricoprono il sottobosco.

«Attenzione, fratello, la vegetazione di questo bosco può essere particolarmente infida» lo avverte Loki, voltandosi appena, e fa un semplice gesto della mano. Dopo, Thor si ritrova una vipera saldamente avvinta al suo polso, che striscia verso il suo collo e si allunga all’improvviso in un sibilo viscido. Un istante prima che possa chiudere le fauci, la mano del semidio le stringe con forza la testa, impedendole qualsiasi altro movimento.

«Bella presa. Rapida e salda come sempre» lo prende in giro Loki e con un solo accenno del capo la vipera si è già dissolta in minuti fili d’erba. L’allusione è tanto evidente e sfacciata, che Thor non potrebbe non raccoglierla neanche volendo. E lo fa, lasciando da parte la rabbia per far spazio a un carico estremo di sarcasmo.

«Come sempre tu, invece, ti diletti a giocare con ogni tipo di serpente, fratello mio».

Thor ha sorriso. Thor gli ha rivolto uno dei suoi sorrisetti sfrontati e vittoriosi, un’espressione che proprio non gli riesce di ignorare e Loki torna a dargli piena attenzione, mentre si volta e lo fissa con lo sguardo più sdegnato e livido che possa trovare.

«Non dovresti…».

Il semidio non fa a tempo ad articolare una contro-risposta sufficientemente feroce. Thor fa un balzo dalla sua posizione semi-distesa e si lancia sulla groppa del cavallo, intenzionato ad afferrarlo al volo e disarcionarlo a sua volta. Quando finalmente lo inchioda al suolo, però, fra le dita si ritrova a stringere soltanto erba e foglie, improvvisamente privato del corpo esile di suo fratello. Fissa il verde marcio del sottobosco con fare incredulo, chiedendosi come abbia fatto a mancare il bersaglio così palesemente. Si volta ma la sella del cavallo è vuota e la confusione nella sua testa aumenta.

«Veloce ma non abbastanza, fratello mio!».

La voce canzonatoria di Loki, seguita da uno scoppio convulso di risa, guida il suo sguardo fino all’albero più vicino, una betulla a cui se ne sta indolentemente appoggiato il fratello, a braccia conserte e con una smorfia sarcastica nuovamente appiccicata sulle labbra.

Thor a quel punto si rialza con uno scatto che non ha più nulla dei movimenti goffi e confusi di poco prima, recuperando quell’agilità che sempre lo aiuta in battaglia. Loki se lo ritrova quasi addosso e ha giusto il tempo di smaterializzarsi di nuovo prima che, com’è prevedibile, il fratello si scagli contro il tronco bianco e inerme dell’albero. Ma non è così. Thor fa una finta e si volta, giusto in tempo per rifilargli un sonoro pugno nello stomaco e costringerlo a piegarsi in due per una fitta lancinante di dolore, che si coagula in gola e gli fa scappare un gemito appena soffocato fra i denti.

«Ora siamo pari» tuona soddisfatto Thor e gli allunga una mano per aiutarlo a tirarsi su. Loki osserva il palmo aperto con rancoroso disgusto. Suo fratello è sempre così odiosamente leale, persino la sua mano emana un caldo sentore di sicurezza a cui non vuole abbandonarsi. Non ha bisogno del suo aiuto, assolutamente no. La sfiora e le sue dita, per contrasto, sono gelide, quasi glaciali. Un attimo dopo Loki è alle sue spalle e gli colpisce il collo col taglio di quella stessa, freddissima mano. Thor boccheggia e tocca al semidio sorridere.

« _Ora_ siamo pari!».

Ma il Dio del Tuono non è il tipo che demorde così facilmente. Non ha ancora recuperato fiato che lo placca, afferrandolo per la vita e sbattendolo con decisione contro il tronco di un albero alle loro spalle. Un dolore sordo rintrona contro la nuca di Loki, mentre la corteccia gli ferisce appena la carne in una miriade di piccole ma fastidiosissime schegge. C’è un odore pungente di legno e terra smossa attorno a loro, qualcosa che contribuisce a rintuzzare l’eccitazione feroce che ribollisce nel sangue di entrambi.

«A che gioco stai giocando, fratello?» gli ringhia Thor contro il collo, premendogli i polsi contro il tronco e bloccando così ogni suo ulteriore movimento. Loki decide allora di usare le gambe ma si limita a rifilargli un non troppo innocuo calcio negli stinchi.

«Alla lotta fra giovani draghi!» gli sussurra in una risata che però si spezza in un ansimare contorto dalla fatica e dal dolore delle botte ricevute. Suo fratello non lo picchia mai con l’intenzione di ferirlo seriamente ma sono pure sempre semidei e lui è pur sempre maledettamente _forte_.

Thor alza il capo e stavolta tocca a lui fissarlo. I suoi occhi azzurri sono grandi e limpidi e gli dicono esattamente quello che gli sta passando per la testa in quel preciso istante. Non c’è nulla di seducente in loro, a differenza dello sguardo che lui stesso gli ha rivolto qualche minuto prima, eppure la sincerità anelante con cui lo osservano ha su di lui un effetto ben più spiazzante. Ama e odia quel comportamento, non può fare a meno di sentirsene attratto e respinto allo stesso tempo, è una contraddizione lacerante che lo fa bruciare di rabbia e del desiderio più insano e cocciuto.

Loki non può fare altro che inclinare appena la testa di lato e lasciare che sia Thor a fare la prima mossa e premere la bocca con decisione contro la sua, strusciarla e poi schiudergli le labbra in un bacio affamato. Lo morde, gli morde le labbra, la lingua, ansima e lotta contro il suo viso ma è tutto inutile, più il bacio si fa profondo, più i brividi che lo scuotono si fanno intensi. Finalmente il fratello libera la presa sui suoi polsi e le mani di Loki scattano sulla sua gola, chiudendosi decise. Potrebbe strozzarlo ma non ci riesce, le dita si arrampicano lungo il collo e gli stringono le guance, ispide di una leggera barba bionda, e poi si infilano fra le ciocche di capelli, le afferrano e le tirano con decisione verso il basso, finché il dolore della stretta si fa sufficientemente insopportabile perché Thor gli liberi la bocca e venga costretto a gettare il capo all’indietro.

Loki approfitta di quello spazio libero per lasciar scivolare le labbra lungo la mandibola, preme contro la giugulare e la sente pulsare impazzita, pompando il sangue a un ritmo che ucciderebbe qualsiasi comune mortale ma non loro. Poi scopre i denti e _morde_. Thor avverte distintamente il profilo acuminato dei canini che preme contro la pelle e lo ferisce ma non se ne dimostra infastidito, anzi. Ci vuole poco perché le sue mani scattino sui fianchi del fratello e lo sollevino da terra, schiacciando completamente la sua schiena contro il tronco di betulla.

Loki apparentemente lo lascia fare, intreccia le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi e lo sente strusciare. Sorride contro la sua pelle: è così facile tirarlo in trappola, sedurlo neanche con i gesti ma semplicemente con la sua stessa presenza. E poi basta un niente, uno scontro casuale, un tocco appena accennato, una parola e Thor impazzisce fra le sue stesse mani. Gli piace avere quel genere di potere su suo fratello, gli aggrada scoprire come possa renderlo succube dei suoi desideri più vergognosi. Ma quel genere di predominio comporta un prezzo da pagare, una volta che lo si comincia a esercitare.

Avverte la controindicazione nel momento stesso in cui Thor si preme con più decisione contro il suo bacino, facendogli percepire tutta la consistenza di ciò che gli preme nella calzamaglia ora fin troppo stretta. Loki reagisce senza quasi usare la mente, si lascia guidare dal suo corpo e risponde, sfregandosi contro il suo ventre e mostrando come tutte quelle manovre non lo abbiano lasciato per nulla indifferente. E come potrebbe? Anche lui è schiavo di quello stesso desiderio, anche lui è vittima reciproca di un potere che Thor esercita inconsapevolmente su di lui, forse da un po’ o forse da sempre.

Thor emette un ringhio di pura frustrazione, che si perde nell’aria satura di umidità e tensione che li circonda, e conficca letteralmente le unghie nei fianchi del fratello, che ha smesso di morderlo e ha preso a leccargli indolentemente la pelle sensibile del collo.

Loki approfitta della sua momentanea distrazione per puntellarsi contro il tronco alle sue spalle e assestare un poderoso colpo di fianchi, sufficiente a far perdere l’equilibrio al fratello e spingerlo all’indietro. Thor impatta contro il manto erboso in un rumore di aria emessa bruscamente e si ritrova il fratello prono su di lui, concentrato nella non difficile opera del fargli perdere completamente la testa.

«Heimdall… potrebbe scoprirci… fratello…» borbotta all’improvviso contro il suo orecchio e il suo fiato è così caldo e carezzevole, che se Loki avesse un’oncia di orgoglio in meno, avrebbe già schiuso le labbra per perdersi in un gemito compiaciuto.

«Sarebbe ben strano… fratello mio… non ho perso dieci minuti del mio tempo a costruire barriere in giro per la foresta… per nulla».

Thor capisce. Capisce, tanto per cominciare, che forse la passione di suo fratello minore per le arti magiche e i libri oscuri non è poi così noiosa, quando rivela simili vantaggi. Capisce anche che se continua a rivolgergli quel sorrisetto beffardo, potrebbe dimenticare ogni precauzione e strappargli letteralmente i vestiti di dosso ma poi… come spiegare a Padre e Madre il loro abbigliamento sconveniente?

È ancora perso nei suoi pensieri quando le dita di Loki si inerpicano rapide lungo i suoi fianchi, trovano e manomettono le chiusure che assicurano la sua armatura. Non ha bisogno di guardarle, le conosce bene e nessun gesto va sprecato ma viene eseguito nella maniera più lenta possibile, quel tanto che basta a esasperare suo fratello maggiore.

A quel punto Thor scatta e lo afferra per le spalle. In un colpo di reni si è già rivoltato di lato e lo ha costretto a terra, aderendo pressantemente contro il suo corpo steso.

«Mi sbagliavo. Non sei un damerino di corte ma uno smaliziato furfante… _Loki_ » sorride, scherzoso ma neanche troppo.

«Un mestiere sempre più nobile del villano campagnolo… _Thor_ ».

È il segnale che sono completamente separati dal mondo esterno. Non ci sono doveri a gravare sulle loro spalle, non c’è alcun legame familiare a intralciare e sporcare i gesti che si ostinano a compiere, ci sono solo loro due e un senso di colpa sottile ma persistente ad avvolgersi attorno ai loro corpi nervosi in lente e soffocanti spire.

Perché Thor lo sa, anche mentre le mani del semidio tornano a toccarlo e gli sfilano finalmente un’armatura che ora ingombra, che Loki è il suo fratello minore e quei baci, quelle carezze, nulla hanno a che fare con i sentimenti puri e genuini che dovrebbe provare per lui.

Perché Loki lo sa, e se ne compiace di vederlo sussultare contro le sue dita a ogni sfioramento più approfondito che gli regala, che finalmente anche il glorioso e scintillante Dio del Tuono, il predestinato al trono, condivide con lui una menomazione, una colpa che è l’unica a poterlo macchiare. Una colpa che invece per lui, che dell’Inganno è la divinità, si aggiunge alle altre – per ora piccole ma che crescono di giorno in giorno – che si porta rinchiuse nel petto già da tempo.

Le dita di Thor scivolano sotto la tunica corta, mentre Loki procede a spogliarlo e lasciarlo orgogliosamente a torso nudo. Sono calde, gli carezzano dolcemente la spina dorsale con la cura morbosa di un fratello maggiore che vorrebbe risparmiargli tutti i mali del mondo. Si abbandona sotto lo strusciare insistente dei suoi polpastrelli, che non escludono un solo centimetro della sua pelle pallida e fredda, lo riscaldano piano e lo fanno soffocare di quel calore intenso che lo opprime all’altezza del petto, lì dove premono le costole di Thor.

Il Dio del Tuono è maledettamente pesante, non si tratta tanto di peso fisico, quanto della gloriosa mole di sentimenti che gli scarica addosso, sentimenti che non può rifiutare e che pure detesta. Ma detesterebbe ancor di più la sua indifferenza. Non l’odio, gli piace l’idea di essere sempre al centro dei pensieri dell’altro, per quanto negativi possano essere.

«Non immaginavo, quando hai prematuramente interrotto il mio riposo, che per “caccia” intendessi una tal specie di ricerca» la voce insinuante di Loki lo pungola inaspettatamente, mentre i palmi delle sue mani scivolano sui suoi fianchi esili, sorprendendo le sue dita un attimo prima che riescano a manomettere il legaccio di cuoio che assicura la sua calzamaglia.

Thor solleva lo sguardo stranito e si ritrova il ghigno del fratello davanti agli occhi, con tutto il carico di inevitabili insinuazioni che si porta dietro.

«Come vedi» prosegue, abbassando opportunamente il tono di quel tanto che renda le sue parole molto più seducenti e _sporche_ di quanto potrebbero apparire «non sono l’unico di noi che ricorre ad astuti sotterfugi per raggiungere le sue mire più celate».

Le sue dita lunghe e bianche percorrono la linea rilevata dei muscoli sul petto grande e abbronzato del fratello maggiore. La sua pelle ha un colorito sano e dorato, perfetto come dovrebbe essere ogni singolo particolare del futuro re di Asgard. Il contrasto con il suo incarnato pallido è quasi… umiliante.

Thor rabbrividisce appena sotto la sua carezza lenta e sensuale, prima di scuotere la testa e abbandonare l’espressione incredula per porre la sua obiezione: «Loki… quando ti ho destato questo mattino… intendevo realmente condurti a una battuta di caccia in mia compagnia…».

Per un istante persino Loki sembra sorpreso e le sue iridi verdi si sgranano in un moto di vergogna sotto lo sguardo impaziente del fratello.

«Dimenticavo che il Dio del Tuono non ricorre agli inganni» sussurra alla fine.

A giudicare dal largo sorriso orgoglioso che gli rivolge, Thor non ha compreso il tono disgustato con cui gli ha rivolto quella considerazione.

«Narrami, dunque, che meditavi soltanto di trascinarmi in una giocosa tenzone tra fratelli, finanche mentre mi stringevi contro il tronco di quella betulla» e, a sottolineare il disappunto, Loki artiglia il fianco del semidio, graffiandolo superficialmente.

«Sai… che non sarebbe appropriato… fratello…» borbotta Thor e si stacca dal corpo del fratello minore, puntellandosi contro l’erba soffice. L’atmosfera attorno a loro si raggela e Loki è quasi tentato di scivolare via dalla sua presa. Ma non vuole per mille motivi… e non hanno tutti a che fare con la rovina della reputazione immacolata del Dio del Tuono.

«Allora andiamo… _fratello_ … Alziamoci e rechiamoci alla caccia!» esclama, prorompendo in una risata bassa, che si stempera nel silenzio umido del bosco. Prima ancora che Thor possa accennare una qualsiasi mossa, però, Loki solleva una mano e gli sfiora le labbra in punta di polpastrelli, gliele schiude piano e lo costringe a esitare. Sotto il suo verde sguardo sfuggente il semidio medita troppo a lungo la decisione di allontanarsi. Poi la sua mano scatta, quasi fosse dotata di vita propria, e stringe spasmodicamente il polso del fratello minore. China il viso e prende a baciargli il palmo della mano e poi le punte delle dita, una dopo l’altra, in una manifestazione di amore fraterno che per un attimo fa dimenticare all’altro quante incomprensioni possano dividerli spesso e volentieri.

È un attimo sufficiente perché Loki faccia scivolare la mano libera lungo la nuca del semidio, gli accarezzi la schiena e si rivolti ancora una volta, costringendolo a fronteggiarsi fianco a fianco. Si libera dalla sua presa e si aggrappa alle sue spalle mentre Thor si attarda a sfilargli gli spallacci di cuoio, gli apre la scura camicia verde uno strattone impaziente dopo l’altro e neanche si premura di spogliarlo completamente. Le sue mani sono di nuovo sul bordo della calzamaglia e questa volta finalmente ne manomettono il legaccio.

Loki lo segue ma le sue mosse sono notevolmente più misurate, le dita sfiorano piano la sua pancia e impongono il ritmo anche alle dita di Thor. Poi si insinuano oltre il bordo ruvido delle braghe di lino e premono direttamente sulla pelle nuda. Il semidio rabbrividisce fino al sommo della spina dorsale, mentre avverte il gelido tocco che si avvolge stretto attorno alla sua mezza erezione proprio come le spire di un serpente. Inarca la schiena e si spinge contro il fratello, strattonando in basso la sua calzamaglia e rinunciando ad abbassarla ancora quando si incastra a metà delle sue cosce.

La mano di Thor, al contrario della sua, è calda e dolcissima, lo stringe con l’infinita cautela che gli usa in quei rari momenti in cui ancora riesce ad abbracciarlo senza secondi fini, struscia veloce contro la pelle e gli fa impazzire il sangue in un ribollire feroce che annebbia persino le sue sempre lucidissime capacità intellettive. Ha tuttavia coscienza a sufficienza per spingersi ancora più vicino a lui e appoggiare una gamba sul suo fianco, costringendoli così vicini che le loro mani si sfiorano, le nocche si scontrano e il fiato dell’uno arrossa le guance dell’altro.

Restano a fissarsi fronte contro fronte, immersi nel silenzio ovattato dei loro stessi sospiri. Gli occhi celesti del Dio del Tuono sono liquidi per tutto il piacere che le dita di suo fratello sanno donargli e negargli al tempo stesso. È sadico e dispettoso ma sa farlo sentire colpevolmente bene, quando mette in campo tutte le fantasie e i trucchetti di cui è capace, a cominciare dal modo in cui fa scorrere il pollice per tutta la sua lunghezza, strappandogli un brivido fortissimo quando lo fa roteare sulla punta. Thor non ce la fa a non essere irruento, si spinge contro il suo membro teso e Loki digrigna i denti, perché ha un bel dire che suo fratello è rozzo e non ha maniere ma quelle poche che possiede riescono tutte a sollecitarlo a sufficienza.

Né si perde in gesti inconcludenti quando fa risalire l’altra mano lungo il suo collo e gli accarezza una guancia, attardandosi lungo le labbra. Il Dio degli Inganni sa benissimo cosa cerca da lui e, perdiana, in anni di non tanti fraterni svaghi pare che finalmente sia riuscito ad addestrarlo a sufficienza, perché ora ricorda come si prende una persona senza fare la figura del villano campagnolo. Non che sia nel giusto spirito per accogliere passivamente ogni sua richiesta ma, ecco, poi Thor distoglie lo sguardo dal suo e prende a mordergli il collo nella maniera più affamata possibile e si struscia come un forsennato contro il suo ventre.

Spalancare le labbra e avvolgere le sue dita, leccandole avidamente, non diventa tanto una resa quanto un’appropriata valutazione della situazione; intanto Thor geme contro la sua pelle umida, soffiandogli addosso tutto il suo desiderio e la sua impazienza e Loki si diverte un mondo – e anche più di uno – a morderlo e trattenerlo e impedirgli di proseguire oltre, quasi ad appurare fin dove la sua enorme resistenza possa arrivare.

È solo con estrema difficoltà e dopo un fiero tira-e-molla che il Dio del Tuono riesce a sfilare liberamente la sua mano e farsi strada lungo la schiena ancora mezza vestita di suo fratello, che si dimena per poco e soltanto perché Thor lo sta impugnando con tanta decisione che sfuggirgli sarebbe decisamente uno spreco di soddisfazioni.

Non è esattamente il semidio della pazienza e le sue dita lo penetrano con parecchia irruenza ma le sue mosse sono tutte dannatamente ricolme di buone intenzioni, non potrebbe mai provocare dolore al suo amato fratello, non più di quello strettamente necessario. Poi passano meno di dieci secondi dal momento in cui le mani di Thor sono entrambe libere e Loki si ritrova nuovamente schiena a terra in un movimento repentino da far girare la testa. Lo sente chinarsi su di lui e armeggiare con la sua calzamaglia fino a sfilargliela completamente ma non gli permette di fare altrettanto con la propria. Gli si aggrappa alle spalle e ai fianchi in un moto improvviso che solo per metà è dettato da uno spropositato appetito sessuale.

Al di là di ogni macchinazione, il corpo teso e bollente di suo fratello ha qualcosa di irresistibile che rende persino lui quasi impaziente e a quel punto a Thor non importa più nulla delle braghe aggrovigliate attorno alle caviglie, ha spazio sufficiente per avvolgere Loki in un abbraccio possessivo e restare stretto a lui, in un’immobilità che si fa più esasperante per entrambi a ogni secondo che passa. Ma quando il Dio dell’Inganno inarca la schiena, premendosi allusivamente contro le sue costole, Thor non regge più.

La prima spinta nella sua carne è proprio come un assalto in battaglia: feroce, improvvisa e spiazzante a sufficienza da togliere il fiato al fratello minore per un lunghissimo istante. Loki affida un sospiro impalpabile all’atmosfera umida del bosco, mentre il Dio del Tuono seppellisce completamente il viso contro il suo collo e gli assesta una seconda spinta.

La barba bionda e ispida graffia contro la pelle e fa male ma molto meno degli affondi possessivi di Thor che lo sommergono, come i flutti di una mareggiata invernale e distruttiva. Loki annaspa con la bocca premuta contro il suo orecchio, la schiude e glielo morde forte, quasi a punirlo per quei suoi impeti d’affetto che lo spossano non poco. Ondeggia i fianchi contro il suo ventre, provando disperatamente ad adattarsi alle sue mosse ma dalla sua posizione schiacciata contro il suolo è quasi impossibile prendere le redini della situazione.

E questo non aggrada affatto al Dio degli Inganni.

Smuovere Thor è come smuovere una montagna, Loki si puntella stretto alle sue spalle ma neanche il più mirato colpo di reni basta a ribaltarlo, semmai appena a inclinarlo, ma la sorpresa di quel movimento improvviso è sufficiente perché il semidio si lasci andare all’indietro, finendo schiena contro il prato. Nella foga del contraccolpo, Loki si ritrova a sbattere violentemente contro i fianchi del fratello maggiore, in un sobbalzo che gli strappa un sibilo sottile e compiaciuto. Decide di spingersi ancora più a fondo e basta un colpo di bacino ben assestato perché sia Thor ad aprire bocca e perdersi in un ringhio soddisfatto. Lo stringe ai fianchi, spaventato all’idea che il fratello minore possa sfuggirgli fra le dita, ma quello resta. Non solo, gli si stende completamente addosso e lo intrappola fra le sue gambe, _fermandosi completamente_.

Il Dio del Tuono socchiude gli occhi esasperato e prorompe in un borbottio strozzato che non ha nulla di eroico: «Loki… cosa ti succede…?!».

Loki non risponde, non subito, ma si limita ad affondare i gomiti nell’erba e sorreggersi la testa con le mani, chinandosi sul fratello col più grosso, grasso e crudele sorriso a deformargli le labbra in una curva sottile.

«Nulla… Thor… proprio nulla… mi diletto a osservare… l’espressione sofferta del tuo sembiante…» gli soffia a tre centimetri dalla punta del naso e gode del brivido che lo scuote tutto e si ripercuote anche dentro di lui.

«… Loki… non puoi…!» si ribella Thor, immensamente frustrato, ma ogni tentativo di sbloccarsi da quella dolorosissima stasi è vano. Suo fratello è saldamente ancorato ai suoi fianchi, gli va incontro ed elude i suoi movimenti. Si struscia, lento e inesorabile come una serpe, gli preme contro la pancia tutto il suo impellente desiderio. I suoi occhi verdi, sopra ogni cosa, non lo perdono di vista per un solo secondo. Scrutano attenti ogni linea del suo viso, si fissano nelle sue iridi celesti, lo cercano e si prendono gioco di lui al tempo stesso. Poi Loki si china ancora di più e poggia le labbra sulle sue, in un bacio lento e superficiale, a cui Thor si aggrappa con disperazione.

«Definisci… _cosa_ non posso… adorato fratello mio…» continua a prenderlo in giro, le lunghe dita bianche che gli accarezzano gli zigomi con estrema leggerezza, e appoggia la bocca completamente contro il suo orecchio. Quando la schiude, emettendo il gemito più lascivo e provocatore in cui possa prodursi, la proverbiale resistenza del guerriero di Thor sta bellamente evaporando fra il fogliame che li circonda.

Il Dio del Tuono non ha molte parole per spiegarsi e di fiato gliene è rimasto anche meno ma neanche un poderoso colpo di reni può mutare più di tanto la situazione. Suo fratello minore gli aderisce perfettamente addosso, impedisce ogni suo più minuto movimento, e gli sussurra nell’orecchio parole che incendiano anche l’ultimo rimasuglio della sua lucidità. Non è facile districarsi da un ricatto così sensuale, eppure guidato dalla sua infinita testardaggine, Thor riesce a sollevare una mano e farla scivolare fra i loro due corpi stretti all’inverosimile. La reazione di Loki non tarda a farsi sentire.

«Thor… questo è assolutamente… sleale…!» sibila in un sobbalzo violento, premendo la fronte contro la sua, e gli rivolge un sorriso frustrato in cui non sai dire dove finisca il dispetto e dove inizi la sorpresa nell’essere vittima di quello che è letteralmente… un colpo basso.

«No… combatto solo… ad armi pari con te… Loki!» ribatte Thor, ora più sicuro di prima, e approfondisce la stretta. Il Dio degli Inganni avverte il palmo ruvido e calloso di suo fratello sfregare insistentemente contro la sua erezione tesa, farla pulsare dolorosamente e gli assesta un colpo di bacino sufficientemente profondo a strappare un rantolo esaltato dalla gola di entrambi. Non vuole dare a vedere di aver ceduto così presto, però, nulla è meno desiderabile che dimostrare a Thor quanto effetto le sue azioni possano avere su di lui.

Gli cala addosso a un ritmo inesorabile ma lento abbastanza da rendere quel rinnovato movimento una tortura anche peggiore della stasi totale di poco prima. Non calcola però che la pazienza di suo fratello maggiore ha ormai raggiunto il limite e le sue mani scattano per afferrargli i fianchi, nel tentativo di dirigere i suoi affondi. Ma Loki è più lesto, gli agguanta i polsi e li preme contro il terreno, lo sguardo che si fissa nel suo e non lo lascia per un solo istante, neanche quando aumenta il ritmo e il viso contratto del Dio del Tuono si scioglie in un’espressione di parziale sollievo, perché col Dio degli Inganni non è mai prudente abbassare del tutto la guardia.

Loki non ha alcuna intenzione di negarsi di nuovo, non ora che le spinte di suo fratello si accordano alle sue e gli bruciano tutte nella carne con la forza devastante che solo Thor sa riversargli dentro. Arrivati a questo punto fare l’amore con lui produce una spossatezza mentale prima ancora che fisica, qualcosa che lo logora al punto che è difficile sostenere persino il suo sguardo, perché quegli occhi troppo celesti sono intrisi di tutto l’attaccamento e l’ _amore_ che suo fratello maggiore prova per lui. È insostenibile il pensiero che il Dio del Tuono possa mantenere una tale, assurda purezza persino nel compiere l’atto più sbagliato di tutti in compagnia del proprio fratello e lo diventa ancora di più ogni volta che Loki si rende conto di essere lui e soltanto lui il destinatario di un sentimento che con l’inganno non ha nulla a che spartire.

Chiudere gli occhi è una sconfitta, così come distogliere lo sguardo, ma gli basta sporgersi completamente sul suo viso e impegnarlo in un bacio complesso e affannato per spezzare un contatto visivo più deleterio di tutte le parole che Thor certo si porta in petto, pronto ad affidargliele tutte quando capirà come tirarle fuori.

Le mani si intrecciano all’inverosimile, nocche che sbiancano e unghie che scavano nella pelle, mentre Loki depone un singhiozzo dopo l’altro tutto il piacere che sta provando sulle labbra del fratello. Si muove ormai a un ritmo così forsennato che i muscoli delle cosce fanno male e manca persino l’energia appena necessaria per buttare aria fuori dai polmoni. Thor continua a inseguirlo, instancabile ma sempre più discontinuo, quasi muore a ogni affondo più feroce, gli accarezza il palato in punta di lingua e gli sembra che mormori il suo nome, invocando una tregua dalle ostilità.

È un lampo quello che attraversa le iridi verdissime di Loki, un lampo che Thor intercetta quasi per caso mentre suo fratello si tiene ancora stretto alle sue mani e trema, prima di liberarsi contro la sua pancia di tutta la pressione che lo sta torturando. È con meno rabbia ma con uguale soddisfazione che il Dio del Tuono lo segue, nello spazio di un’ultima spinta che gli fa toccare il punto più nascosto e freddo di suo fratello, un luogo mentale che col fisico non ha nulla a che vedere.

Asgard, dietro le loro palpebre serrate, diventa bianchissima come in una mattina invernale costellata di ghiaccio e neve, un candore in cui esplode tutto il calore che scorre nei loro corpi stremati e lascia spazio a un freddo improvviso, che ghiaccia fino alle ossa ma dura quanto un fulmine, scuotendo le membra con altrettanta forza.

Il primo a rilassarsi è proprio Thor, che sprofonda la testa all’indietro nello spesso strato d’erba che lo circonda. Loki si districa lentamente, riprendendo fiato una boccata alla volta, per poi lasciarsi andare al suo fianco. Ha le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi e la sola camicia verde con i bracciali di cuoio neri che gli spenzola scompostamente giù dalle spalle. Suo fratello si è nel frattempo liberato delle braghe, fastidiosamente arrotolate attorno alle caviglie, e fissa il tetto di foglie che li sovrasta e li ripara con occhio stralunato.

«Quali pensieri ti ottenebrano la mente… Thor?» sibila all’improvviso e nello schioccare divertito della sua bocca umida e arrossata il Dio del Tuono scorge ancora una volta uno di quei particolari che tanto sporco di desideri ha reso il loro legame.

«Nessuno in particolare…» borbotta un po’ smarrito.

«Chetati, ché Heimdall non potrebbe violare la mia barriera magica… neanche se si sforzasse…» sogghigna in replica il Dio degli Inganni, osservandosi indolentemente un avambraccio prima di attaccare il cinturino nero che lega il bracciale di cuoio e cominciare a scioglierlo. I suoi movimenti sono fluidi e sensuali persino in una situazione di stanchezza come quella che attanaglia entrambi, Thor non può fare a meno di fissarlo insistentemente. Suo fratello ha lo stesso sguardo di un serpente sazio ma già pronto ad attaccare la prossima preda, eppure non direbbe che questo lo renda cattivo. Thor non saprebbe spiegarlo concretamente, ogni giudizio certo su suo fratello gli sfugge fra le dita come un serpente che striscia nella sabbia. C’è un nucleo di profonda purezza dentro di lui, qualcosa che rende estremo ogni suo gesto e, di conseguenza, estremamente pericolosa qualsiasi azione malvagia. Lo scorge in certe rughe infantili in cui si piega il suo volto mentre litiga con i suoi stessi indumenti o nei sorrisetti vittoriosi che gli rivolge ogni volta che riesce a strappargli una vittoria. Ama anche quel lato di lui e farebbe di tutto pur di proteggerlo.

«Thor…» bisbiglia sorpreso Loki ma non ha il tempo di sfuggire alla sua presa, quando suo fratello maggiore gli stringe il polso e lo aiuta a liberarsi del bracciale.

«Non necessito del tuo aiuto, fratello… sono maturo a sufficienza per sapermi gestire!» soffia fuori dai denti stretti ma Thor si limita a sollevare su di lui uno sguardo indulgente – il tipico sguardo da fratello troppo preoccupato – e afferrargli l’altro avambraccio.

«Suvvia, permettimi di aiutarti, fratello mio» insiste testardamente il Dio del Tuono e Loki preferisce non soffermarsi una volta di troppo sui suoi occhi celesti, che lo osservano colmi di una dolcezza che lo pungola più di qualsivoglia battuta salace. Scuote la testa e lascia perdere ogni ulteriore commento, crogiolandosi a metà nella sensazione di essere riverito più che aiutato da un fratello troppo solerte.

Nel silenzio che segue Loki si abbandona per poco tempo alla sensazione di pace che li avvolge entrambi, mentre già medita la mossa successiva, perché nessun misfatto può dirsi compiuto, se non viene poi adeguatamente mascherato.

«Dovremo catturare una preda consistente… non sarebbe ragionevole presentarci a palazzo dopo una presunta battuta di caccia a… mani vuote» sospira, lo stormire delle fronde scure che riverbera nelle sue iridi verdi, e intreccia le dita sopra lo sterno. Al suo fianco Thor piega le labbra in un sorriso che Loki sente senza bisogno di vedere. Lo sa che è contento, convinto com’è che quella concessione sia un modo sincero per mantenere la promessa di andare a caccia insieme.

«Più a ovest c’è un branco di cervi che non aspetta altro che noi, ma dobbiamo affrettarci!».

Non c’è nulla di male a lasciarglielo credere.

In un raro momento di comprensione, il Dio degli Inganni si domanda persino quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ha compiuto un’azione senza secondi fini. Deve scavare assai addietro con i ricordi per riportare quel momento alla mente. Chiedersi se quella condotta di vita fosse più giusta non ha senso, per lui che sa forgiarsi un concetto di giustizia adatto per ogni occasione.

Soprattutto, non avrebbe una risposta da darsi.


End file.
